rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
V-Rock
V-Rock is a radio station that is based in Reddick, Florida in 1984 and later in Vice City in 1986. The radio station is broadcasted from Downtown, Vice City, where the station is located. The station is featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The station was originally hosted by Cousin Ed until Lazlow took over in 1986. As the name says, the station mostly plays rock music, but also some metal. Station promos ofter include comparisons to other stations, saying that other stations were playing synthesizer-music, V-Rock plays rock. Jezz Torrent and Love Fist make a couple of appearances on the radio, saying to listeners, "Your listening to V-Rock". The station's mascot is a vulture as seen on the station's logo, which Lazlow complains that it got more air time than he did. The V-Rock Hotel in Las Venturas, San Andreas features the station's logo on its sign. Kent Paul often hangs out with Love Fist at the station, giving Tommy Vercetti missions from there. Two of the band's songs appear on the playlist. The station also has its own phone line, similar to that of Chatterbox FM. Three callers are featured on the phone line; Cousin Ed, Mitch Baker, and a guy who refers to himself as Snow-Dog. In GTA Vice City Stories, the line still exists but the only caller is a guy who hates Cousin Ed. Station Playlist The songs on the playlist play in order from top to bottom. Once it reaches the last song, it restarts back up to the first song. GTA Vice City *'Twisted Sister-' "I Wanna Rock" (1984) *'Mötley Crüe-' "Too Young to Fall in Love" (1983) *'Quiet Riot-' "Cum On Feel the Noize" (1983) *'The Cult-' "She Sell Sanctuary" (1985) *'Ozzy Osborne-' "Bark At The Moon" (1983) *'Love Fist-' "Dangerous Bastard" (date unknown, recorded in 2002) *'Iron Maiden-' "2 Minutes To Midnight" (1984) *'Loverboy-' "Working for the Weekend" (1981) *'Alcatrazz-' "God Bless Video" (1985) *'Tesla-' "Cumin Atcha Live" (1986) *'Autograph-' "Turn Up The Radio" (1984) *'Megadeth-' "Peace Sells" (1986) *'Anthrax-' "Madhouse" (1985) *'Slayer-' "Raining Blood" (1986) *'Judas Priest-' "You've Got Another Thing Comin" (1982) *'Love Fist- '"Fist Fury" (date unknown, recorded in 2002) *'David Lee Roth-' "Yankee Rose" (1986) GTA Vice City Stories *'Dio- '"Holy Diver" (1983) *'Queensryche-' "Queen Of The Reich" (1984) *'KISS-' "Lick It Up" (1983) *'Dokken-' "Breaking The Chains" (1983) *'Autograph-' "All I'm Gonna Take" (1984) *'Accept-' "Balls To The Wall" (1984) *'Scorpions-' "Rock You Like A Hurricane" (1984) *'Krokus-' "Long Stick Goes Boom" (1982) *'Ted Nugent-' "Stranglehold"'' (1975)'' *'Ratt-' "Round and Round" (1984) *'Judas Priest-' "Electric Eye" (1982) *'Mötley Crüe-' "Looks That Kill" (1984) *'Quiet Riot-' "Metal Health (Bang Your Head)" (1983) Appearance in San Andreas In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, there is hotel in Las Venturas that is named after the station, called the V-Rock Hotel. The hotel is based off of the Hard Rock Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. The hotel features a large, guitar shapped swimming pool and bears the V-Rock logo for it's main sign. Trivia *In Vice City Stories, Couzin Ed says "turn up the radio, it's Autograph" right before playing All I'm Gonna Take. This is a reference to the song Turn Up The Radio by Autograph in GTA Vice City. *Couzin Ed also says "Comin' atcha live! The bitch is back...", referencing to Cumin Atcha Live by Tesla in GTA Vice City, The Bitch Is Back by Elton John is also a popular classic rock song, although, not on the playlist. *Also near the end of Queen of the Reich he says "Metal up your ass" which is a reference to the original name for the Metallica album Kill 'Em All, however no Metallica songs are played on V-Rock *Mötley Crüe, Quiet Riot, Autograph & Judas Priest appear in both games while Love Fist is mentioned in GTA Vice City Stories. Also Ozzy Osbourne appears on GTA San Andreas' Radio X while KISS appeared on K-DST. *In GTA Vice City Stories, since V-Rock is in Reddick and not in Vice City, the V-Rock HQ in Downtown Vice City doesn't have the V-Rock sign on the top of the building, like it does in GTA Vice City. The community in real-life is located in North Central Florida, between the cities of Gainesville and Ocala, not South Florida, the area which Vice City emulates. Category:Radio Stations